1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a tool assembly for treating tissue. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an endoscopic surgical tool assembly capable of articulation and rotation for treating tissue.
2. Background of Related Art
Surgical staplers for clamping tissue between opposed jaw structures of a tool assembly and thereafter fastening the clamped tissue are well known in the art. These devices may include a knife for incising the fastened tissue. Such staplers having laparoscopic or endoscopic configurations are also well known in the art. Examples of these endoscopic surgical staplers are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,330,965, 6,250,532, 6,241,139, 6,109,500 and 6,079,606, all of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
Typically, these staplers include a tool member having a staple cartridge for housing a plurality of staples arranged in at least two laterally spaced rows and an anvil which includes a plurality of staple forming pockets for receiving and forming staple legs of the staples as the staples are driven from the cartridge. The anvil, typically, is pivotally supported adjacent the cartridge and is pivotable between open and closed positions.
During laparoscopic or endoscopic surgical procedures, access to a surgical site is achieved through a small incision or through a narrow cannula inserted through a small entrance wound in a patient. Because of limited area to access the surgical site, many endoscopic staplers include mechanisms for rotating the endoscopic body portion of the device or articulating the tool assembly of the device. Typically, each mechanism is controlled by an actuator which has to be manipulated by a surgeon to properly orient the tool assembly in relation to tissue to be treated. Such manipulations are time consuming and may not result in the exact orientation of the tool assembly desired by the surgeon.
Accordingly, a need exists for an improved endoscopic surgical stapling device which includes a mechanism for adjusting the orientation of a tool assembly which is easy to operate and is capable of positioning a tool assembly at any desired orientation.